The Journey
by qbert75
Summary: It's been awhile and i still suck at these summary's. Join us for the journey of Jack and Elsa from start to finish, and boy do i mean start. This is going to get Very M as the story goes, this is a story of growth, development, pain, love, and longing. The first chapter is a little out there but stick with us for the Journey ahead. R&R if you want, or don't. I don't judge.
1. The start of the Journy

**Yes, yes i know. It's been awhile(except that other short). To be honest i haven't been busy, i haven't been preoccupied I just haven't felt that same drive to write(Even this took me a few days and it's only a little more than my other chapters that i wrote in an hour or two), haven't seen a movie or show that i felt i could do justice with a fanfic, and i still don't believe I am doing these two movies justice. But damn it who cares. I'm in my final year of high school now, last semester and all. I going away for college after it's all over and i hope that i can feel that drive again. I think this is a decent idea that i just kinda want to run with and see how it goes. I'm excited to be back into this. I would love to see reviews to find out the opinions of anyone who dained to read this trash, I try to get back to people and reply to reviews with PMs but if want to be anonymous or are a guest i'll just write a review back to you. I hope people stick with me on this one cause it's going to be a bumpy ride as i get back into the swing of things.** **So, an idea popped into my head after rematching rotg, and well here's what I made of it.(bonus cool points to first person who can figure out the idea I had.)** **Also, Link to the page where i go the cover art is here:** **jia627/jack-frost-elsa/**

"Hey Wind, you ever get lonely?" Jack muttered, sitting atop the ruins of a what he could only assume was some sort of large stone structure. The clouds over head rolled with thunder and lightning streaked across the sky. The wind howled as it ripped through Jack's white hair. "Ya, thought so." Jack muttered again. "It's been 109 years, starting tomorrow." He let himself slip from his seat atop the the icy stones. "take me away from here old friend."

The wind picked up, Jack hooked his staff around his neck and shoved his hands inside his cloak. The familiar brown leather cloak made him feel comfortable, but there was still the longing of being seen, the need for someone. Anyone. To believe in him. He longed for the feeling another person's touch. The wind toppled him, turned him, spun him around before dropping him at a large gated wall. "What's going on here?" Jack muttered. Snow fell in uneven clumps of flakes that seemed to fall in staggered and rise before impacting the snow covered ground. "Well, i'm not doing this." Jack uncrooked his staff from his neck and shot a glittering deep blue snowflake into the unnatural snow. But nothing happened. "Well that's far from a good thing. Wind take me to the source?" A gust of wind lifted him slightly off his feet before putting him back on the ground.

"Well i guess i'm on my own, thanks anyway." Jack walked through the sallyport and into a hustling bustling town despite the strange precipitation. He ghosted through the crowd sending chills through the poor people who couldn't see him. Not that he cared, they didn't believe in him anyway so why should he care. He took in all the sounds of the people " I hope the queen is alright."

"The ice pickers better get back soon, lookin to be a blizzard."

"Jack Frost must be having a day, geez!" Jack swung his staff at the man. Knowing full well that it would do nothing but give him a slight chill. Jack grunted but pressed on, pushing into the middle of the city. A ice covered fountain, adorned the middle of the square of shops and small carts selling small trinkets.

"The queen should be due anyday now! Finally an heir!"

"Oi, what do you call a-" Jack shut out the sound, a trick he learned over the years. _Stupid people, maybe the royal people will know more._ "Wind, take me into the castle." The wind picked up, knocking over a small cart of small trinkets, it pulled him up and into a open window in the castle and placed him into a corridor, before he could even react a loud shrilling cry split the air. He followed the sound before he even realised that his feet were moving. His bare feet thudded against the hard stone floor, sending echos that only he could hear. _Why is this place so empty, shouldn't there be servants or something?_ He sprinted through the halls and yet he didn't have to pass through anyone.

He stopped before a large wooden door with gold metal adorning the edges. **Royal Chambers** was stamped into a plaque on the wall next to the door. He reached for the handle, another loud scream, _well I guess I'm in the right place._ He cracked the door open and slid inside. The room was a mad house, servants ran around the room grabbing towels and buckets. One person lay on the bed, legs up and spread out, another women sat at the edge of the bed, just past the others legs. A man kneeled at the side of the bed gripping the laying woman's hand, he grunted as the women let out another scream. "That's it your highness, just a little more. You're doing great, I need you to push just a little more." The women at the end of the bed spoke calmly.

"I'm giving it all i've got Martha!" The other women shouted, presumably the queen.

"Well keep it up for a little longer." Martha said, keeping as calm as possible.

"Honey, you're crushing my hand!" _Judging from the surroundings, he must be the king._ His only reply was one last scream of pain, as the queen finally pushed out her baby. Immediately she fell limp, "Iduna!" A edge of panic catching in his voice.

"Oh she's fine Agnarr. You'd be tired to if you had to push a child out of you." Martha chuckled, a servant quickly brought her a towel and bucket of water. Jack moved closer now that the commotion had died down. Something seemed to draw him closer, a strange attachment to this new born child. He peeked over Martha's shoulder to see her wiping away some of the blood and fluid from the baby's head, Jack was very thankful that he couldn't throw up, yet he still felt queasy.

He looked at the baby girl. Her skin was a dark blue and he felt… cold looking at her. A deep rooted feeling of pure cold strait through his core. He didn't notice his hand had started to reach out for the child till it came into his view through Martha, who didn't even so much as shiver at his presents. "Agnarr, something is wrong." Her voice was hard, calm, and fierce, all at the same time. "She isn't warming up, and her skin is not supposed to be this blue. Someone get me warmer water!" Her tone changed when addressing the servants, all business.

 _It doesn't matter what they do, she will die._ He sighed a deep sigh and turned around. _**JACK!**_ A haunting whisper, hanging on the a in his name for a full second. He stopped dead, _not again._ That haunting voice, always calling to him, happy and high pitcher, but sounded hollow and far away. Always just slightly out of reach. Jack. That's all it ever said, just as far away as always. Long ago he accepted that it was just a nuisance, another problem with his immortality, the voice he couldn't ever reach, he chased it around the world, shook his head and moved forward, back at the door to leave, he had no business here anymore. _**You can save her!**_ He stopped again. The same voice but different, closer yet farther away. So far out of reach yet clearer than ever before.

A haunting fear took held him fast, the panicking room seemed to melt away. He was back at that lake a hundred years ago. _**You can save her!**_ That night he awoke, the night that he was pulled from the water into the hell that he lives through each day. The constant pain of being invisible to everyone, never to be noticed or believed in, never to feel the touch of another person.

The quietest sound out of the entire hustle and bustle of the room, a soft coughing, snapped him out of his trance. _**Jack!**_ The haunting voice beckoned him back to the child. Slow at first, but gaining speed he turned, creating a glowing snowflake in his hands. "I hope this dosen't hurt."

He brought his flake to his mouth and with a mighty puff he sent it flying across the small gap. It twisted and turned around through the air and around Martha's shoulder, landing perfectly on the baby's forehead. Someone screamed as ice started spreading out along away from the sight of the snowflake. Martha swore under her breath and set the baby down on the covers, she made the sign of the cross on her chest. A thin layer of ice spread out until it ran along every part of her tiny body. _What have I done?_ Jack thought, but the ice seemed to be helping. Bringing the pale color back to the baby's skin. The servants stared, mouth agape, as the ice receded back to the flake. Than disappeared. The baby coughed a few times, then sneezed, ice crystals came out of her nose and she started bawling.

Martha immediately scooped the baby back into her arms and began to check her over muttering blessings and thanks. The king shed a happy tear. Not knowing how to react Jack stood. _I did it. She's alive!_ He put his moved forward and rubbed the baby's head, his hand rubbed away some of the drying water droplets from the ice. _Wait._ He pulled his hand back, pushed it through Martha's head, she shook her head slowly but for the most part didn't react, than placed his hand on the baby's head again. His hand rested on her head. He could feel that same core gripping cold grab his chest. "Well are you going to name her, or are we going to have to sit here till the queen wakes up?" Martha chuckled.

"Elsa." Agnarr spoke, his voice almost beaking. Jack put his thumb in her hand, _I think I should stay here for awhile._


	2. A lonely night

Days went by as the king and queen had brought and sent away doctors left and right. But no one knew what was happening to the young baby. The doctors only could come up with one correlation. When she cried she seemed to either freeze her surroundings or create small, fluffy clouds. When she laughed they seemed to disappeared. Jack watched everyday as doctors as they tried desperately to understand and fix what had happened to the princess. "There is nothing you can do because there is nothing wrong with her!" He would shout at them, he would freeze their tools and send them running from the castle.

Once they had gone through almost every doctor in the kingdom the king and queen decided that nothing could be done. No one could revert the changes. "We will just have to help her as she grows, who knows maybe they will go away with age and all this worry is for not." King Agnarr consoled his wife one night after the last doctor had long since been sent away. He sat with her on a couch in the foyer staring into the burning logs of the fire he had just lit. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned close.

"I just don't want her to grow up hated for the things she can do, I don't want her to grow up alone and afraid of the world because she is different. We don't even know what all she can do." Queen Iduna held Elsa in her arms, a warm blanket wrapped around the sleeping baby. Unbeknownst to the king and queen Jack was close by, his staff crooked around his neck as he stood by the fire, watching Elsa with an icy stare.

"I don't know how we will do it, but we will help her hide her powers. No one will fear what they do not know is there."Jack scowled at the king, A strange glit caught in the king's eye."I think i know what may help."

"Agnarr I know what you are thinking and if you… You're probably right. She might need someone to confide in that isn't us. But what will we do with her?" She looked down just as Elsa wiggled and slightly froze the top of the blanket. She pulled a strand of her daughter's hair, it was a pure white like freshly fallen snow "The staff won't know what to do with her and it's not like we can just get a sitter."

"What if we make it quick?"

"Are you saying there is any other way?" The queen said coyly. Jack burst out laughing _Burn, man._ The king seemed to deflate slightly, but the queen just smiled on. "Fine, we can leave her with the staff for one night, but if the room is covered with ice when we get her, you are the one that is going to be cleaning it up. I'll get Martha to look after her, she'll know what to do."

 _This is not something i need the details of._ Jack stalked across the room to the window, he pushed it open with his staff, getting a "Good god" from the king. He snickered and lept from the window. "Wind! Catch!" He felt the familiar tug of the wind on his cloak as he began to soar through the air. A thin layer of snow coated the village below. He barely noticed that time had passed since he had arrived. Only keeping track of the days by when the king and queen slept, which with a newborn baby wouldn't have been a lot. But when that baby could cause ice to form on just about anything, they had slept even less. He stretched out his arms and swung his staff back in forth in the air, trying to loosen his tightened muscles from having been inside for so long. The moon hung low in the sky, he stared at it's alluring white glow as he drifted through the air. _Is this what he wants? Is this what he expects me to do for the rest of eternity. Basicly curse children with this power that they have no hope of controlling._ He felt a dark cloud form over his heart, _does he want me to be no better than Pitch._ Suddenly his mind snapped back to Elsa. His only hope of being seen, his only hope for a better life than just wandering aimlessly, alone

"Wind, put me down on the water." The wind pitched him sideways roughly and sent him into a downward spiral. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN, GENTLY!" Just as he was about to crash into the water a sudden updraft caught him and set him on the water, that froze under his feet. "Thanks." He sat down and watched as the moon slowly rose. He sat for hours listening to the water lap against his icy island, the moon steadily rising higher and higher in the sky. "You gave me these powers, and god damnit I'm going to use them. So if this isn't the path you want me to take, I would speak up." A hard edge gripping his voice. The moon remained silent as it always had. Never speaking back to him, only once had it uttered his name, and that was long, long time ago.

Jack hung his head in between his knees and sighed, "You're never going to speak to me." He layed back on the ice. Watching the clouds in the night sky directly above now. "At least I will always have you, right Wind?" He waited for some sort of response, but none came. "Thanks a lot buddy." He shut his eyes and lay motionless in his solitude. He didn't know how much time had passes, before he heard it. A cruel dark laughter, and the twinkling of bells.

 **Welp, i didn't expect to get this out this fast. But here it is, it's of a bridge between two ideas and next time we will explore something more along the RotG side of things, including an OC I thought might be a cool edition, there will be a timeskip soon, i'm thinking in 2 or 3 chapters, no matter how adorable baby elsa probably is, the whole story can't take place here. Anyway, that's all for now, have a good *insert time here*.**


	3. meeting a long time friend

Jack Frost sat on his solitary ice island and watched as a soft snow set in. Overhead, the sound of bells filled the air as a massive, rickety, sleigh pulled by massive reindeer appeared out a sucking portal. It quickly descended down to the fjord. It made a motion to land near Jack, so he expanded the platform large enough for the sleigh to have plenty of room.

The massive reindeer, standing at least a head taller than Jack, landed with loud grunts. They pulled against there reins and butted each other with their hoofs. A large man descended from the sleigh and spoke in a thick russian accent. Jack! Good to see you! Come, Come onto the sleigh, we must go." He ushered Jack up, but Jack stared in confusion. "Why you stand like reindeer in wagon light. Chop chop in you go." He set a meaty paw on his shoulder and hustled him into the seat.

Before he could come up with an objection the reins were slapped and away they flew, back into the air with enough force to stick Jack to his seat, away from the fjord, away from his solidarity. "Where… Who… What" Jack stammered. "Who are you?"

"I'm North, the rest in dew time friend. But first." he reached under his huge red and black coat and pulled out a snowball. "North pole": He spoke into it, he shook it up and threw it into the air.

A giant swirling vortex appeared from the snow globe. North snapped the reins hard, the reindeer shouted in protest while speeding toward the swirling portal. "Hey what the hell I didn't agree to this?!" Jack shouted.

"Ahah, explanation comes in short, but first." He paused as they passed through the portal and came out into a blizzard. "GAH, you mind helping out here?" Jack looked baffled. "The snow boy, stop the snow."

"Jackass" Jack muttered under his breath. But the snow begun to slow before stopping all together. Jack pulled in a sharp breath as he saw it. The workshop, backed by the snow covered mountain with the last flakes from the dead storm, looking as beautiful as a painting.

"go on ahead while I set down the sleigh, Frank will let in." North chuckled at the boys amazed expression, in one motion he dropped the reins with one hand and shoved Jack out of the seat and out into a free fall, then swiftly grabbed the reins back. Jack felt the wind ripping at his clothes as he fell. "Oh ya, be nice to the Yetis!" He called after him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" He shouted over the roaring winds " WIND! LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?" The wind quickly cut the right, sending him directly toward the workshop. The wind threw him down into a snowdrift next to a large oaken door, he stood and dusted the snow of his cloths, swearing under his breath as he stood and noticed the moving white masses coming straight at him. They quickly surrounded him, yelling in some wierd language. "So ah… which one of you is Frank?"

They exploded into loud seemingly unintelligible rambling in their weird language, before coming to what must have been an agreement as they all stopped and pointed at one of them. He spoke more strange words and gave an arm gesture that said _Follow,_ before throwing open the large doors. Jack did, tightly gripping his staff as he got strange eyes from the creature. They did not seem happy. One of them gave him the _I'm watching you_ gesture, Jack wasn't all that scared of one of them, but he was surrounded. _Best not to get in a fight._

The inside was massive, he stood in a large sweeping room that seemed to go up for miles. A huge wooded support column stood in the middle of the room, it was decorated with ornate carvings from floor to ceiling. He could hear the sounds of tinkering, hammers hitting nails, and more of the strange yeti language. He followed the yeti through the main floor over to a small set of stairs, that they quickly ascended. The yeti, Frank, stopped at a small, simple door at the top of the four stairs and motioned for him to enter, accompanied with more strange words. He pushed open the door, inside was a small room with not much. A large window stood directly opposite the door that overlooked a valley of untouched snow. The walls were a bland, dull red with nothing on them, a set of glass double doors stood on the wall to his left with more ornate wooden carvings along the frame. A small table and four chairs sat in the very middle of the room.

Sitting at one of the chairs, was a woman with smoky grey hair and stormy grey eyes. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, she wore a flowing grey dress, and around her next was a gold chain that disappeared into the rather modest collar of her dress. She watched the window, snow had started again, but when the door opened she slowly let her head turn across the room and she locked eyes with Jack. "Oh-h sorry, I must have been led to the wrong room." Jack stammered trying to back out of the room, but the door had closed behind him. _Damnit Frank!_

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I think you are in the right place Jack." She said, her voice was calm and smooth. It sounded like a breeze through a summer meadow, he was… enchanting.

Jack shook his head to clear it. "Um… do I know you?" He felt a strange connection to her, like they had met a very long time ago. But this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her.

"Oh Jack." She giggled. "Surely you recognise me. I'm W-" Before she could finish her sentence the glass double doors flew open and in walked North.

"Ah I see Frank let you in. Good Good, now let's get down to tax of brass no?" He hardly waited for a response before he kept speaking. "Jack, I've brought you here for a few reasons first, I wanted to make you familiar with the guardians and what we do." Jack looked baffled and raised his finger to ready to interject but North kept talking. "Jack, I am Gaudian. I protect the children of the world, give them joy and hope. Keep the darkness away from them and all that. But I'm not the only Guardian, there is the Sandman. The Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy. The big 4, we have held our position for a few hundred years now."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but after a breath North was back at it. "Second, I would like to ask you, what happened to the winters of the world?" Jack looked back, confused and about to speak before North added something else. "I know, I know it's not polite to ask your motives, I mean it would be like you trying to tell me how to run christmas but -"

"HEY!" Jack shouted, North stopped rambling "What. The. Hell is going on? Why are you telling me about these 'Guardians'? Why should I care? What are you talking about 'where have the winter's gone'?" Jack gripped his staff, hard. His knuckles turned white. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!?"

"Calm Jack calm. Here…" here clapped him hands and an elf in a large red hat with a silver bell walked in holding a fruit cake. "Have a fruit cake."

Jack sucked in a long breath, "I don't want a damn fruit cake." North shrugged and threw the cake back at the elf, he struggled to keep it up as he left the room. "I want to know why I'm here." He tried to keep his anger in check.

"Jack, you are here because we," he gestured to the women in grey. "Have noticed that winter has disappeared. It has been almost a full month without a blip of snow, other than here at the pole and in that little town. So, what is going on?"

Jack was dumbfounded. "You basically kidnapped me, brought me here through some strange portal, THREW me out of your damn sleigh, and now you are telling me it's all because of a little lack of frozen precipitation." Jack felt his face heating up. "I need to be back in Arendelle." He turned and opened the door behind him, but the yeti was standing on the other side, he gave a threatening gesture before closing the door in his face.

"Jack, please sit down. We are just trying to fix things." North tried to calm him down.

But Jack exploded again "That's another thing! Who is she!?" He said, pointed his staff at the women who was sitting quietly, a small smile on her face. "She said she knew me but i've never seen her before in my life. Considering i'm 114, that's a lot of time."

"Sit down, and everything will be explained." North said, a slight edge creeping into his voice. When Jack tried to open his mouth again, North snapped. "SIT DOWN NOW!" Jack looked back at him. With a wary nod, he took a seat at the table. "Now, you control the winter. So we are here to ask you, why there isn't any. It is throwing off the seasons, and when the seasons are off bad things happen."

"I've been busy ok. I saved a little girl's life and she seemed to absorb some of my power, so i'm watching over her to keep her safe. I've seen what people do to people who are different, they will burn her at the stake."

"That's fine Jack, and that's great that you saved a child, but you have a job to do. You must keep winter in balance." North spoke slow and calm, keeping his words even and any anger from his voice. "You're by no means not allowed to help people. But if it interferes with your duties, there will be problems."

"This is bullshit. I never wanted to be this thing that I am. I don't even know what it is that I am. All i know is that i'm Jack Frost, that's the only thing the Man in the Moon told me, and that was over a hundred years ago."

"Look, Jack, No one asked for the jobs that we now have but we have them. It is our responsibility to honor them. We must do everything we can to give the kids of the world something to grow up to."

Jack eased in his chair. "Fine. On the condition that I can still visit Arendelle. But that is only one of my questions answered, I still don't know what I am." He relaxed slightly.

North looked at him. "I don't have that answer. No one knows who or what they are till they have found their center, it is different for everyone. Find the thing that makes you tick and you will find that which you seek."

"That's some cryptic bullshit. But fine, last question." His eyes turned on the silent women. "Who are you?"

She giggled slightly, "Oh Jack. That is just adorable."

"Don't give me that shit, who are you?"

"Why, Jack, I'm sure you would know since i've been with you for a 114 years. I'm the aspect, Wind"

 **Alright be honest, who saw that coming. No one said that in the reviews so i can only assume that i surprised some people. I didn't really know how i wanted her to look, so i went with my gut feeling. I think she would be pretty with the heavy storm look. ANNNNYway, R &R and all that Jazz if you feel like it. I'll see you when I finish the next chapter. Have a nice (insert time difference here) :).**


	4. Storming out

"Wait what? You're a person? But you can't be a person, you're a thing, just the movement of air." Jack stood up, backing away. Everything he had done over the 114 years of his life. All the lows he reached, all the highs he had, she had been there for it all. She had brought him to Arendelle, she helped him save a baby's life.

She gave a soft smile, one that so clearly tried to mask pity and sadness. "You are the incarnation of winter." She gestured toward North. "Christmas. You two are very different then I am, but i'm still a person no less than you two." She blushed slightly. "And quite the human you are."

"Thank you… I think." Jack sat back down So whenever i asked the wind to take me, or catch me, or… " He trailed off, feeling like he might be sick.

"Just like tooth and her fairies I control everything under my domain. That being wind, obviously, but all air as well." Her face hardened slightly, "So to answer you questions. You ask me to do anything to do with the wind, and to for the questing unasked. Yes, I'm always there, and i have been since the beginning."

"I don't know what to say. There is no way I could ever thank you for all the help you have given me, but at the same time, why did you never say anything." Jack lost some of his nausea and gained a more serious feeling. "You're no better than The Man in the Moon."

North slammed his hand on the table and tried to stand, but wind put up her hand. "North it's alright. Jack you might think that I was being cruel or betraying you because i didn't show you my true form, but know that it doesn't matter. It makes sense why you don't like the way we do things, Manie and I. But there are reasons. We aren't supposed to intervene."

"That's bullshit." Jack muttered, folding his arms.

"Jack, watch your tongue ." North warned.

"That's nothing compared to the other stuff she has heard me say or seen the things i've done." Jack stood defensively. "I'm leaving. I have a job to do after all." he grabbed his staff and stormed toward the door he entered. "I'll just let myself out." he threw open the door and Frank was still standing there with his arms folded. "Out of my way Frosty I got places to be." He stuck out his staff and pushed the Yeti to the side. He walked back through the toyshop and watched the yetis painting toys and building models. The elfs bubbling around like morons hopped up on sugar.

He threw open the doors and walked out into the snow once again. "Wind, take me somewhere that needs snow." He said begrudgingly. The wind whipped up and sent him around the front of the workshop, right in front of the windows that opened into the room he was just in. North sat with his head in his hands, and the lady in grey was gone.

Nice short chapter just to wrap up his reaction and a good place to stop and do the time skip, so next time just know years have passed. Originally I had this playing out in a much different way, I had a page worth of other stuff. But i scrapped it for this Jack who feels more betrayed that he was accidently sharing his darkest secrets with someone. There will more than likely be a flash back to the darker parts of his life later on. But for now, we go forward. Review if you feel inclined, I enjoy reading them, but if you don't want to, you don't want to.


End file.
